Five by Five
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: JF: Random RJ/Casey drabbles for the 5sentence fics at livejournal. Slash.
1. Drabbles 1 through 5

Title: Five by Five

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 472

Summary: Random RJ/Casey drabbles for the 5sentence_fics at livejournal.

Spoilers: None.

Notes: Drabbles 1-5 of 25.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**01. Impressionist**

RJ's foray into painting didn't quite go as well as one might have thought, no matter what the wolf said to the contrary, and now he had to sleep with the god awful picture staring down at him when he went to bed at night. 'It's you,' RJ claimed.

Casey thought it looked more like someone had beat a herd of My Little Ponies to death on a large canvas. But having it there seemed to make RJ happy and a happy RJ made sure Casey was a happy tiger.

Still, when the painting ended up in the crossfire during one of the training sessions, Casey couldn't help but send a silent prayer of thanks to whatever mystical being made that happen.

**02. Cat on a hot tin roof**

"Look, I understand that you've saved this kitten from certain death on a metal roof, creating a bond between the two of you, and I think that's admirable. However, why you brought it home eludes me considering the fact that I have a wolf spirit and, therefore, am not a cat person."

The glare that Casey sent his mate would have frozen even Dai Shi's strongest warriors in their tracks.

"Present company excluded, of course."

"… _of course_."

**03. Keeping it simple**

It had been RJ's outlandish nature that had first attracted Casey to the wolf, so he had no clue why he had thought that his mate would listen to him when he asked RJ to keep it simple for his birthday. So when he stood on the landing and watched as his parents mingled with both Master Finn and Master Swoop while Lily and Fran played babysitter to kids he wasn't one hundred percent sure he was related to, the tiger couldn't help but feel a bit over whelmed.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a set of lips pressed against his neck causing Casey to practically melt in his mate's arms. Any anger or irritation that he had with the wolf disappeared, no matter how much he tried to hand on to it.

Damn.

**04. One sock**

"Damn it, give it back to me you sorry son of a--!"

"What's going on, RJ?"

"…nothing."

"It looked like just stopped you from bashing the dryer in with a mop."

"But… it ate one of my socks!"

**05. Actions speak louder **

The wolf master knew first hand just how obvious the tiger could be. Months of flirting that had gone unnoticed could be attested to the face. It was both exasperating and exhausting at the same time.

Finally, RJ just ended up pinning the tiger cub to the practice mat during one of their training sessions and showing him just what he had been trying to convey.

He always thought actions spoke louder than words anyways.


	2. Drabbles 6 through 10

Title: Five by Five

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 444

Summary: Random RJ/Casey drabbles for the 5sentence_fics at livejournal.

Spoilers: None.

Notes: Drabbles 6-10 of 25. And I do like Saved By The Bell, but I had to pick on it for the fic.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**06. Saved by the bell**

It never failed that no matter how much Casey begged, pleaded, cajoled, argued or outright wrestled with RJ that he never, at any point in time, got the TV remote on Saturday mornings. Somehow the tiger always ended up stretched out on a bean bag chair beside RJ's chair while the pleased wolf sat there, flipping through channels.

"Pick something already!"

RJ gained an affronted look but stopped on a channel, causing Casey to groan when he realized what exactly his mate had picked for them to watch.

As the beginnings of the Saved by the Bell theme song started, Casey briefly wondered if drowning himself in his cereal was a plausible option.

**07. Love is**

"Do you love my brother, RJ?"

The wolf master was so startled by the question that he dropped the pizza dough he had on the concrete floor, causing her to huff. He opened his mouth to say that 'Of course he loved Casey and that was why he had mated with the tiger' but then he froze and realized that he couldn't, in fact, say that because Casey's sister knew nothing of Pai Zhaq or animals spirits.

A look of disgust crossed her face as she took his silence for something completely different. "You don't know what love is."

**08. Man's best friend**

RJ didn't know why the cat liked him so much. But it never failed that every time he turned around that animal was there, being laying on the arm of his chair or running under his feet. He tried to put up with the cat, though, and every time RJ mentioned something about getting rid of it to all that his mate all Casey would do would be to mutter something about cats and paintings and karma.

Mostly the cat stayed because it made Casey happy. And if Casey was happy then RJ was happy, even if he still tried to foist the animal on Theo and Lily every chance he got.

**09. Checks in the mail**

"Casey, did you ever mail in the light bill?"

"Of course, I did it when…" he trailed off when his mate held up a familiar envelope with his own hand writing scrawled across it. "Opps…"

As if on cue, the loft went dark.

**10. Naked**

Casey ran his fingers up and down his mate's naked arm, eliciting a shiver and a whimper. The hand paused momentarily, tracing over the black claw tattoo that adorned the inside of the wolf's arm. All he in response there was a muffled groan as RJ buried his face into the tiger's shoulder.

"Tease."

"Don't you know it."


	3. Drabbles 11 through 15

Title: Five by Five

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 534

Summary: Random RJ/Casey drabbles for the 5sentence_fics at livejournal.

Spoilers: None.

Notes: Drabbles 11-15 of 25.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**11. Breakfast at Denny's**

RJ was just way too perky this morning, all things considered, Casey thought as he glanced at his mate from over the Denny's menu. Bright eyed and bouncy, the man seemed to resemble an overeager puppy than someone who was just as hung over, if not more, than Casey. He felt himself visibly blanch as RJ's food was delivered, the smells making his stomach twist, and just asked for a refill of coffee.

The smell from the food only got worse and he mentally curse himself for being such a pushover that he let his mate drag him out of bed and down to Denny's for breakfast.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

**12. Only One Life**

There were times when RJ was sure that the universe was against him. It hadn't always been that way. These thoughts had begun the moment that brown-eyed tiger had stepped foot inside of his pizza parlor. Life with the man (and other cats) hadn't been quite that easy as one might believe, considering he had come to learn just how stubborn and pretty and completely _obvious_ Casey turned out to be.

But RJ knew he only had one life to live and he wanted to spend it with his tiger.

**13. Swords to Plowshares**

The truth was that RJ never really noticed that the katana that usually occupied a space on his bedroom wall was missing until he found himself trying to coax a loud yowling cat from the top of a bookcase. He caught sight of the empty space while he tried to grab the animal, knowing that Casey would kill him if the creature ended up falling and breaking its neck (something he thought the cat would do just to spite him).

And when he finally found it, after managing to drag the animal down with minor injuries, RJ had ended up in the small patch of grass out back to find Casey repeatedly stabbing the ground with the missing katana.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"That's probably for the best."

**14. Deadman's Hand**

The dark slick liquid was everywhere, seeping into his clothes, flowing past his fingers, and creating a dark crimson puddle around the two of them. Breaths were shallow as they exited the body under Casey's hands. He could hear himself begging, pleading for RJ not to leave him like this, reaching down to grasp one of the hands with his own bloody one.

RJ just gave him a weak grin, squeezing the hand back and whispering three words that his tiger echoed back. Casey couldn't help but think, as he gripped the hand tighter and cried while the light faded from his mate's eyes, that 'I love you' had never sounded so much like 'goodbye'.

**15. Getting Along **

"Your sister called me 'that weird long-haired hippie' when you weren't around and tried to pay me to break up with you."

"I'm sure that-- wait, just how much did she try to pay you, RJ?"

"Ten Thousand."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that amount or not."

"Well, it now seems my devotion to you is worth more than ten thousand dollars, so…"


End file.
